Ghazt
"The rare Ghazt only manifests itself when conditions are absolutely perfect. Imbued with the ethereal power of plasma, its sleek frame and ability to become intangible are ideal for slipping in and out of places unnoticed. However, these traits also make it vulnerable to accidental interdimensional travel. It plays well with the other monsters, but can only breed with members of its own kind." Description The spiritual Ghazt is a transparent cat-like creature containing ghostly characteristics such as glowing eyes, a fading tail and floating pearls. It also relates to a feline with its other characteristics; pointed ears, fangs and large claws. Song Ghazts softly patter one of five floating orbs which makes electronic keyboard sounds. Breeding The Ghazt can be bred using a combination of one four-element monster and one three-element monster. Possible combination(s): *Entbrat and Bowgart *Entbrat and Clamble *Entbrat and Pummel *Entbrat and T-Rox There is roughly a 1% chance of breeding this successfully. It is uncertain whether some combinations work better than others. For the shortest wait time per attempt, Entbrat and T-Rox is recommended. According to statistics, doing 70 attempts gives you a 50% chance of successfully breeding a Ghazt. (Note: the monsters you try to breed to get the Ghazt most likely have to be the same level to increase the chance of getting one.) Earning Rate Coins Earning rate is in coins per minute. Shards Earning rate is in shards per hour. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all Ethereal monsters of the same element count and can be found in this article. Note: with the Ethereal Island update, Ghazt can be fed up to level 15, at which time it can be placed on Ethereal Island, instead of Gold Island. Likes Entbrat.png|Entbrat|link=Entbrat|linktext=Entbrat Whisp.png|Whisp|link=Whisp|linktext=Whisp Babayag Tower.png|Babayag Tower|link=Babayag Tower|linktext=Babayag Tower Squeed Statue.png|Squeed Statue|link=Squeed Statue|linktext=Squeed Statue Crumpler Tree.png|Crumpler Tree|link=Crumpler Tree|linktext=Crumpler Tree Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Entbrat *Whisp *Babayag Tower *Squeed Statue *Crumpler Tree See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. Name Origin The name " " comes from the word "ghastly", because of the monster's ghostly traits . Notes *The Ghazt, like any other Ethereal monster, can only be placed in the Breeding Structure on Ethereal Island. *The sentence "All the Ghazt really wants to do is return home to... wherever it is it came from. No one is entirely sure." was removed from the Ghazt's description due to the appearance of the Ethereal Island, which is its home. Category:Monsters Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Ethereal Island